Loser Like Me
by Deveric
Summary: Sam has just left his past behind him when he moves to a new school but over time he realizes you can't change who you really are. Sinn Slash. Rated M for future chapters.
1. First Day

Hey Guys, this is my first story ever, please let me know what you think as i have this good idea tangent that i wanted to take the story along. I'm a massive Gleek so i'm really going to try and tie my story in with the actual events of the show. Cheers hope you enjoy Chapter 1.

**First Day**

I layed there staring at the light blue ceiling in my room as my alarm clock continued to remind me that the sun had risen and it was time to get out of bed. I barely even slept last night, I was so nervous as my mind just kept going over every possiblity of how today was going to play out. A new year, a new home and now my first day of a new school.

"Sam, honey are you up?" my mum yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I rolled over and mashed the top of my alarm with my palm to try and shut it up.

"Sammy if you don't get up now your going to be late for school" she called again.

I could hear the floor boards creak as she started climbing the stairs and then there was the knock at the door.

"Sam... Sammy..." the door handle turned and there she stood with that look that could convince me it was my decision to get out of this bed.

"Oh good morning mum, i must have slept through my alarm"

"Sam, you dont need to lie to me. I know that your nervous..."

I didn't know what to say, how is it that mums can always tell when you are lying .

"Honey, I know you don't yet feel comfortable in telling your father and I why you begged him to take this job and move away from Kentucky but please baby if you want to make a fresh start your going to need to get out of bed and get ready for school"

I paused for a moment knowing in my heart what i should have told her, what I should have told both of them way back then but my brain never let me. I didn't want to be that Sam anymore so I left him in kentucky with the haters, the bullies and the rejection.

"Your right mum" I said getting up with a fake forced smile on my face.

"I'll be down in a minute"

A quick 3 minute shower and a couple of mouth fulls of cheerios and I was in the car on my way to William McKinley high school. I was staring out the window in a daze that seemed to last for hours which according to my phone was more like 8 minutes, when I was pulled out of my trance when the car came to a holt and Stevie and Stacey (my kid brother and sister) started screaming and laughing.

"Sammy is this your new school"

"Wow it's huge Sammy"

"Sammy I'm going to miss you while your at school"

"Sammy your going to make lots of new friends"

I turned around to look at the pair of them and thought to myself how i envied their innocence and passion.

"Thanks guys, i'll miss you too and i'll be home to play with you guys staright after school"

I was just about to get out of the car when i felt my dad grab my shoulder and i instantly turned around.

"Sam" he said with a pause.

"Sam, I just wanted to tell you that no matter how this new school treats you, you will always have your brother, sister, your mother and myself love you for the kind sweet boy that you are and have always been" he paused again and for a second I thought he may have figured it all out. "That being said Sammy you've got nothing to worry about your an Evans, you'll be the most popular guy in the whole school within a few days".

"Thanks dad, I love you too" I managed as I jumped out of the car hoping that no-one who passed by would hear.

I closed the car door and started to head for the entrance across the car park. I was about half way when a group of large guys wearing red lettermen jackets rushed passed me carrying a weedy kid with an afro and glasses over their heads, I stood and watched them for a minute thinking it was some sort of team bonding session until they threw him into the dumpster. I spun round and then started rushing towards the entrance thinking to myself that this place was going to be no different from kentucky.

About ten minutes later I found my way to the principles office Mr figgans who seemed like a pretty decent guy, he introduced me to this massive girl (who must have been some kind of wrestler or something) who was made to show me round the halls as some kind of punishment I assumed. The tour was fairly quick and the last stop was 1 & 2 period - Algebra

I walked into the classroom and the teacher asked me to introduce myself to the class as i was a transfer student and new to the school. I walked to the front of the class and took a look around, they seemed normal enough i thought to myself.

"Umm hello" I said nervously thinking of something witty to say.

"My names Sam... Sam I am... and I don't like green eggs and ham". I paused for the laughter but unfortuntly it never came. I looked at the teacher and he jestured me just to take my seat. I sat towards the back of the class feeling like a complete idiot and repeated in my head tone it down, remember you don't want to be noticed.

Thankfully the remainder of class was uneventful and I luckily I could say the same for 3rd and 4th period, finally lunch rolled around and i decided to make a quick stop to the football locker rooms to sign up for practice (the best way to not be an outcast is too flock in with the hurd), I walked in and took a look around but no-one was there so i chucked my name on the sign up sheet and headed to the quad for lunch.

I found a table kind of off to the side and pulled out the brown bag lunch that my mum had packed for me. I sat there enjoying my sandwich not paying too much attention to my general surroundings when I got distracted by this tall guy carrying around a massive stereo followed by a few other kids wearing matching black shades and gold chains. He stopped a few tables away from mine and turned on the stereo, I recognised the song straight away; it was that new one from Alicia Keys and Jay-Z bout New York, but I was really surprised with what happened next... The kids started singing and dancing... only a couple at first but then more and more started joining in from all different spots, it was kind of like one of those flash mobs but with singing as well.

I couldn't help but stare at the tall guy, the group were really rocking that song but this kid was talented, his voice was amazing. I was sitting there just watching them when it happened, I didn't even notice that my body was trying too rock out with them as my foot was tapping like crazy but then he looked straight at me and he noticed I was getting into it and he smiled... and I fell hard.

I quickly collected my lunch and my bag and rushed away in the opposite direction from the choir with a million thoughts rushing through my head but there was this one very loud and distinct voice that I could easily make out "It's happening all over again."


	2. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

What the hell! We just rocked out in front of the entire quad and not one person broke into song during my sweet chorus. We never thought we were going to be the most popular club in school but since we started competing in the regionals and the nationals being in New York I honestly thought we would have had more people signing up. But thats when i got to thinking maybe it's the way we have been advitising the sign up sheets, maybe people just aren't noticing them.

When i got home that night i took on the initiative of redesigning the new sign up sheets since I was the co-captain of the glee club, you know those guys really look up to me and I wasn't planning on letting them down.

It took me a couple of days to finally figure how to use my printer and actually print the posters in colour so when I finally got to school I headed straight to the lockeroom. I was really excited about my glee club recruit posters design, I made it super masculine like these pamflets i saw some army guys passing out at the day care center. Then I heard something... Someone was singing a kick ass rock ballad.

I walked around the corner of the lockers to the shower area and noticed that new transfer kid who had caught my attention in the quad the other day. I just stopped and stared for a minute frozen from the sweet music this dude was producing, I didn't even register that the kid was naked until something really weird started to happened, my pants started getting really tight to the point that I had to readjust my cock in my boxers. I thought it would have been weird for me to join in with a rockin harmony as I wasn't sure how to explain the raging boner in my pants, though personally I had just choked it up to teenage hormones; so instead I headed back to Rachel's locker to see how she was going with recruiting.

The following day Artie and I were discussing his awesome idea of using hs wheel chair as a cannonball on the football field to help us win the season this year when i noticed the new kid Sam again and thought with Artie in tow we mite have a chance to convince this kid to join the Glee club.

"Hey Sam, my names Finn. This here is Artie" I said with hand stretched out.

"I I know who you are, your the quaterback" Sam stuttered.

"Exactly, which makes me very cool, and we'd like to talk to you about Glee club" unsure why, I found myself trying to impress him. Then he smiled at me at the invitation which brought my attention to his lips and that weird feeling came back from the previous day, Thankfully i was able to push Artie towards the choir room to help hide the obvious excitement in my pants. When we got to the choir room Mike and Puck were there hanging out which worked perfectly for Sam to show the team what he had and take the attention off me as i took my seat and covered my groin using my hands.

"So Sam tell us about yourself" I asked in front of the other guys

"My names Sam Evans, I like comic books, Sports, Im dislyxic so my grades aren't that good but I'm working on it"

"Dude, your mouth is huge... how many tennis balls can you fit in there?" Puck asked

"I don't know I've never really had any balls in my mouth... have you?" Sam retorted which made my cock tense up a little more and without thinking about it I leaned over to Artie and said "I like this kid".

"I like his confidence, but the beiber cuts got to go" Artie added

"So can you sing with that big mouth?" asked Puck

"I've never really sung in front of anybody before" Sam shyly replied

"Dude let me tell you chicks dig singers" added Puck

"Give it a shot we'll back you up I promise, what song you got in your back pocket?" I asked Sam desperate to hear another one of his songs.

"Umm... Billionaire?" Sam replied

There was a stillness in the room for a few seconds and I swear my heart skipped a few beats (I must be excited about having someone to look up to me) and then Sam started strumming.

"I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad, buy all of the things I never had..."

I sat there watching Sam using that amazing mouth of his his again and I noticed that the other guys were really getting into it, their emotions must have been stirring up the same way as mine. Puck and Artie were getting right into it rapping with Sammy while Mike was dancing around them but unfortunetly the song had to come to an end and all I could do was just stare at him with a goofy smile.

"That was really cool" Sam said with a smile

"Nice, so you think you could come back and do that infront of everybody?" I asked the blonde

"Sure" he replied

I couldn't contain my excitement I had to smash out a small drum solo.

The next day we were all sitting in the choir room waiting for anyone who was interested in auditioning for New directions, I was pretty bummed as I had just been kicked off the football team for no reason. It was getting close to 5pm yet still Sam hadn't shown up to show off his skills.

"Hate to break it too you but it doesn't look like anyones going to be joining us, so maybe we should just call it a day" quipped Rachel

"We said 3-5 and it's only 4:58" Mr Shuester as the team started heading towards the door

"Just wait my buddy Sam going to try out, he totally idolises me" I pleaded to the gang when really I was trying to convince myself

"Face it Finn your no longer the quaterback, your not the pide-piper anymore no-one's going to follow you round thinking everything you do is cool" teased Kurt

I burried my head into my hands wondering if what Kurt said was right, all I could think to myself i how nothing was going right for me at the moment. I decided to try and find Sam tomorrow and ask him why he never showed.

I headed toward to locker room in hopes that Sam would be there, I opened the door and there he was sitting down while he was trying to put on his equipment.

"Hey man eh, why didn't you show at the audition?" I asked as I walked over to him

"I wanted too I did... but after what coach Bieste did to you... you know how everybody talks about you glee club guys" It was obvious to me that this conversation was really awkward for him

"Yeah, you get use too all that" I said defencivly

"Finn, I'm i'm the new guy. That means I'm already on the outside looking in... I don't wanna already start 3 touchdowns behind..." Sam seemed to really cared what everyone else thought of him

"I gotta go coach Beiste makes us do 100 push-ups for every minute we're late so..." Sam said as he slowly walked past me

I turned around slowly watching him walk away

"Yeah you made the team that's cool, what position?" I asked

"Quaterback"

I had to sit down as my chest started to tighten... I lost quaterback, I lost football and now I was losing my new friend.


	3. Lucky

**Lucky**

There I was laying on the stretcher listening to the buzz of the flourescent lights above my head, I had just had the adjustment done to my shoulder as It had popped out during tonights game. Thank god for the drugs thought, I could barely even feel it. There I laid just waiting for my parents to finish signing the paperwork when my phone started to go off.

"Hello" I answered

"Uhh... Uhh..." There was someone there but they weren't really saying anything.

"Hello"

"Hey... Sam" the voice said softly

"Who is this" I questioned

"Umm... I'm sorry buddy, It's Finn..."

"Finn?" I said with surprise in my voice

"Yeah from the team" he replied

"Of course I know who you are Finn, how did you get my number?" I asked

"I... I... how is your shoulder dude?" he asked with real concern

"It's back in place and thankfully theres no pain right now but the doctor reckons im not going to be able to throw the ball for a couple of weeks"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." he said so softly

There was a pause in the conversation for a second

"Dude, are you crying?" I asked

There were a few more seconds of what seemed like small sobs when all of a sudden the call disconnected. I placed my phone on the side table next to my stretcher and found myself with a smile on my face that would just not go away.

It was 3 days before i was allowed to go back to school and I hadn't really spoken to anyone, that was until I walked through the front door of William McKinley.

"Hey Sam" I heard my name called so I whipped around and noticed one of the teachers heading my way

"Hey Sam isn't it?" He said as he approached

"Ah yeah, Am I in trouble?" I replied with a worried look on my face

"Not at all, My names Will Schuester, one of my students told me you were interested in joining the glee club"

A small smile appeared across my face as I shook his hand and thought about how Finn had been talking about me while I was injured.

"I guess I was but i've heard it's like social suicide"

"Well i guess sometimes it can feel that way when you're at your age but we really are like a family and it would be a great way to make new friends especially since your new to this town, just think about it"

"Yeah sure" I had pretty much made up my mind already when Finn had called me the night of my injury, I figured since there was a good chance the Beiste was going to kick me off the team cause I couldn't play for a few weeks I could do with a few friends and I really did enjoy singing. My only concern was getting to close to Finn, Last time I made a best friend that I had a crush on I had to leave the school from the abuse and I would never let that happen again, I'd have to be careful.

I approaced Mr Shuester just after Lunch to tell him the good news and it must have been fate as he was actually on his way to Glee club, he had invited me to class so I decided to take him up on his offer. I waited outside the door because Mr Shuester told me that the kids would appreciate a grand entrance in true showmanship style so I followed his direction.

"We can't look at this as a crisis, it's an oppurtunity" Mr Shuester was talking to the Glee club about the recent loss of one of it's members but also moving on to the recent gain of yours truly.

"For what? For furthur imbarressment and humiliation?"

"For welcoming our new member, Sam Evans" Mr Shue announced and the class got really excited, it was really cool like I was some kind of rockstar.

"There he is" Finn shouted. It almost seemed like Finn was trying to let everyone know that he had met me first and it kinda felt sweet. I walked over to the front of the class and although I was really nervous I wanted to show them that I was cool so I decided to try my sweet again.

"Hi everybody I'm Sam.. Sam I am... and I don't like green eggs and ham" I said with a goofy smile

"Oh wow his got like no game" taunted some hispanic girl in the bleaches

"Ok this is going to be great, your not going to regret joining Sam" Finn had gotten up and walked over to me, he put his arm around my shoulder and I tried not too but I flinched a little under fear that I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"This is Sam, you can just sit right over there" Finn announced while ushering me to a chair right next to his. As the commotion from my recruitment finally began to settle Mr Shue started writing something on the board.

"Right question for the group, what's a duet?" Mr Shue asked after writing Duet in big bold wriitng on the white board.

"A blanket" said the ditzy blonde in a cheerleading uniform

"A duet is when two voices join to become one, great duets are like a great marriage, the singers compliment each other push each other to be better now..." Mr Shue started going down some tangent that made me loose complete focus on what he was discussing and my attention drifted right onto the adorable teen sitting next to me... Stop it Sam! I screamed in my head... I'm going to need a way to control myself I thought and thankfully my daydreaming made class fly by and it was already over.

I headed over to my locker when I was approaced by one of the glee members

"Hi i'm kurt hummel" he announed as he shook my hand

"Hey"

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to glee club"

"Thanks"

"Just tell me" I must have had a puzzled look on my face cause I had no idea what he was trying to ask me "Look, maybe at your old school you could get away with the whole I just stayed in the sun all summer excuse but i have 3 gifts, my voice, my ability to spot trends in mens fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle"

"i don't dye my hair dude" was this kid trying to suggest that I had dyed my hair?

"Yes you do but thats just between friends, thats not natural" he kept proding

"I'm gonna go cause your kinda freaking me out" I was a little worried that people may have got the wrong idea if they heard this kid asking me about dying my hair

"Wait. wait. maybe my instincts were a little off, let me make it up to you, team up with me for the duet competition. Listen unless you team up with rachel i'm your best bet at winning"

"Aren't duets suppose to be between like a girl and a guy?" I asked still a little worried were this conversation was going

"Well Gene Kelly and Donald O'conner would protest" he had quite a smile on his face at the drop of those names however my face was painted with confusion as I had no idea who he was talking about

"Make em laugh?"

"Sorry" still painted with confusion

"Singing in the rain?" he paused

"1952? nothing? ok, maybe you are straight"

"What?" My ears perked up when I heard him say maybe I was straight under his breath

"Nothing, listen rent it and look up the menu for bread stix on-line and call me cause we are going to win this" Kurt started heading down the hall and all these questions started racing through my mind, if he said maybe I was straight did this mean people already started to think I was gay? Is it that obvious that I may have the occasional sexual fantasy about men? There must be something I can do to stop it from happenig all over again. I needed some time to think.

The next day I was heading down to the football locker rooms when I ran into Finn in the hallway.

"Hey Sam how you doing bud? I'm so excited you joined Glee with me bro we are going to own this school when we win Nationals this year" Finn was always really excited to see me which gave me this warm fuzzy feeling

"I like the way that sounds, you reckon we can actualy do it?... I mean win Nationals that is?"

"Absolutly especially now that we have you on the team but the thing is we just have to make sure that you survive the next couple of weeks." I had no idea what he was talking about but i started to panic

"Wh...Why do I have to survive? is something going down?" I stuttered

"It's just that your the new kid Sam and as much as we all love Kurt and his voice I don't think it would be the wisest move to start singing duets with him" thankfully he was just looking out for me but I had given Kurt my word that I would sing with him last night via e-mail.

"I don't see the big deal he e-mailed me like 60 mp3's of him singing and i thought it was faith hill, the kids good"

"Look this isn't about how good Kurt is... being in glee club is like... it's like walking down double yellow lines of a highway, if you get just a little of course you gonna get crushed"

"I've gotta be honest, your kinda confusing my head right now, I mean do you remember what you said when you tried to talk me into joining glee club? You said we would be gods" I started to question whether or not I should have joined the Glee club at all now

"I joined the club cause i'm new here and you said it would make me popular and now your telling me it's gonna get me killed"

"Well eventually your gonna get popular but until then you gotta lay low a little bit and singing a duet with another dude is not laying low" Finn defended his motives

"I didn't realise that you had a problem with gay dudes" I didn't know were it came from but I just got urked up at Finn telling me that I couldn't sing with Kurt just cause he was gay practically

"Look i don't have a problem with gay dudes, everyone else does and we're living in their world and in their world you singing a duet with kurt is a death sentence" I was still thrown a little at what seemed like his attack and I was hoping that singing with Kurt wasn't going to draw attention to my situation but I had promised Kurt and I wasn't willing to go back on a promise

"Well, i gave him my word and in my world that's that" I said storming out of the locker room and straight into what felt like a sticky hailstorm

"Welcome to glee club lady lips" was all I could hear, I tried to open my eyes but couldn't from the pain in my eyes and my face was soaking wet and freezing. I started to panic but I felt a hand grab mine and pull me away down the hall, before i knew it my head was dunked into a basin in the toilets and I was able to open my eyes. It turned out that the person who had rescued me was the cute blonde cheerleader from Glee club, she had introduced herself to me just after class.

"The blueberry flavor is the worst, especially if it gets down your pants, I looked like a creature out of Avatar down there when I got slushied" she tried making lite of the situation

"I saw Avatar like 6 times" was all I could muster as my brain was in shut down mode

"Oh, anyway you'll get use to it"

"Your the head cheerleader why do you even bother with glee club?" I had been wondering since I met her

"I like to sing and the fact is that those guys were pretty cool to me when i wasn't on top so... what's the point of being popular if you can't do what you want?" she was right, that rained way to true at my last school. Wow she had amazing eyes I thought to myself as I was finally able to see her properly.

"lor menari" What have I just done I thought to myself as the words jumped off my tongue

"It means you have pretty eyes" I tried justifing the dribble that had just came out of my mouth but she just looked at me blankly

"It's na'vi, the avatar language... lor menari" she still stared at me utterly confused so i quickly broke the tension by thanking her for saving me and we decided to head to our respective classes together and get to know each other a little better on the way.

It was just after pratice and all the other guys had left the locker room already, for some reason I seemed to be the only guy on the team that actually showered after training. I hopped into the shower block and cranked up the heat, the warm water felt amazing on my flesh...

"Don't worry i'm not going to go all shawshank on you" I turned around to notice Kurt standing next to the shower staring at me

"This is kinda weird... usually guys they don't... talk to each other when there in here" I was a bit nervous again worrying that the guys mite come back and think something was going on with the two of us

"Well this can't wait, I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in glee, someone that the world deems more appropriate" I noticed that Kurts face looked a little sad I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid

"Did i do something to offend you?"

"No no, it's not you it's me, you've been honorable actually and I wish you the best but i realise I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent" and there it was again the sad puppy dog look...

"Who's that?" I ask as Kurt starts to walk out of the locker room

"You know they make special shampoo for colour treated hair" Kurt yells from down the hallway

"I don't dye my hair" I return getting rather defensive

"Uh-huh" and with that he was gone, I had to admit even though I don't find the boy atractive it's kinda of hot to actually have another dude look at me the way he does. I jumped out of the shower and toweled myself off, time for Glee club again.

So it seemed like I needed to find a new duet partner for Glee club since Kurt decided to go another way, I took a look around the room... Well of course Finn will be singing with that Rachel girl, the Latino girl and Mercedes already sang that sweet version of river deep, mountain high... the asians had already been up so who did that leave? I decided to wait and see who Kurt had choosen for his new duet partner before sending out the search.

"Who is up first today?" Mr Shue asked

"Mr Shue if i may" Kurt said raising his hand

"You may" replied Mr Shue

"As many of you know I had a duet partner but due to sensitivities that i'd rather no mention at this moment I have dissolved the partnership" Kurt said with a little bit of hurt in his voice

"Ok, so who are you going to sing a duet with?" Mr Shue quizzed

"Only the most talented member of the glee club, myself"

"When your different, when your special, sometimes you have to get use to being alone... I've asked a few members of the glee club as well as some cheerios to help me out" Kurt added

"How can you do a duet by yourself? that's like vocal masturbation or something" mocked Santana (I think that was her name)

"I will be doing a number from the seminal classic movie Victor Victoria, It's a show about embrassing both the male and female sides. Watch and learn Santana... hit it" Kurt called for the band to start playing

It was amazing watching him, although his voice was a little feminine for my liking, but I had to admit he was amazingly talented. I was envious of how much confidence this kid had to just be himself and not hide away from the world, I was a little inspired but also I was a little ashamed of how I would never be brave enough to let anyone know the real me. So with Kurt doing a duet with himslef that leaves Quinn, the ditzy cheerleader and Artie... It was time to make my move.

I had convinced Quinn to meet me in the science building so we could discuss the potential of the two us doing the duet together but i knew the only chance I had was using some of my sweet moves on her and charming my way into her heart.

"I love astronomy, something about all that space that makes my problems feel kinda small, that ones Venus... planet of love" I said to her seductivly

"Actually thats Mars, planet of war" Burn...

"Which one are we on?" I tried one more time

"Earth, now why don't you come back to it and talk to me about duets, tell me why I should be singing with you?" she was straight to the point, this girl is a tricky one

"Well lets start with the choreography..." I start strumming my guitar, from what I hear the girls love guys that can play an instrument

"Singing will be easy so i'll start playing... now get behind me... get behind me" I gesture her to stand behing me

"Good now grab my hips" Quinn grabs onto the neck of my guitar

"Now start swaying and heres the cool part give me your hand" I grab her hand and place her fingertips on the strings

"Do you know how to play?"

"Nope" she shyly answers and shakes her head

"It's easy just put that finger there, it's just like that"

"Now do it fast back and forth... there you go" We looked amazing the two of us together swaying back and forth, my hand on top of hers and just in the moment. I turned my head to look at her and thought how easy my life would be if I could just fall in love with her and etched closer and closer too her my lips inches away from hers.

"nope... nope i can't do this" She pushed me away and started freaking out

"This years about me and don't say that i'm selfish because you have no idea what iv'e been through"

"I wasn't... i wasn't..." I didn't know what to say, I panicked

"I've been down this path before I know this feeling like i need you, duets don't work for me and I don't need you... what I need is to find a way to keep Santana off my heels... what I need is to find a way to torture Rachel..."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry..." I stuttered trying to find the words to rectify the situation but she just kept going

"And what i need is to learn to start ignoring people" She looked directly at me while saying this

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have tried that"

"I'm sorry... I made a mistake and umm... I don't wanna sing with you" At this she stormed off and left me standing there with my mouth wide open, I fell back against the desk and all I could think is that girls are nuts!

I needed to be around men so I headed straight over to the gym to punch the bag for a bit. I changed into my sports clothes and strapped on my gloves. I started laying into the bag when I notice Finn barge in.

"You tried to kiss her?... major glee party foul dude!" Seriously it had been less then 30 minutes since I tried to kiss her and his already in here to give me a lecture and why does he care anyway?

"I know I shouldn't of but she was just sending me these vibes... and those eyes" I did have to admit it, her eyes were amazing. I turned to look at Finn directly... Wow, Quinns eyes ain't got nothing on Finn's... why does he have this hold over me, I don't even know him that well.

"You know maybe it's for the best that she backed out I mean when that Puckerman kid gets out of jail his going to beat my arse... i'm sure you still have feelings for her too"

"No, no, noway I'm with Rachel now... I mean she's a lot shorter then Quinn and she talks alot but i'm in love with her... Look this isn't about dating dude this is about you singing with Quinn to raise your musical rep in the group"

"Look i'm not saying your gonna win I'm just saying that you know, even coming in second would go a long way with the rest of the team" I did want to get in with the team and especially impress Finn so I agreed to give it another try with Quinn

The next morning I was wondering the halls looking for Quinn so if I was successful we would be able to actually make the cut off time for the duets performance, I turned another corner when I finally saw her near the Auditorium.

"Hey, listen I was totally out of line with you and I promise it won't happen again, though you mite have to wear sunglasses whenever we're together"

"Good, cause we're going to have to spend a lot of time together practising if we're going to win that dinner at bread stix" Sweet she was in.

"Getting back on track who's next?" Mr Shue annouced as we had all finally taken our seats as Glee club started. I grabbed Quinns hand and walked over to the front of the class.

"Ok I just wanna say i'm really excited and that i couldn't have asked for a better partner" Although in my heart I knew who I would have rather sung with Finn but Quinns voice was perfect for this song. Quinn reached over and placed her fingers on the strings for the first chord and I started strumming

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, _

_across the water across the deep blue _

_ocean under the open sky oh my baby I'm calling..._

_Boy I feel you in the breeze _

_I hear you whisper across the seas _

_keep you with me in my heart you make easier when life gets hard..._

After Quinn and I had rocked out she grabbed my hand and I held hers back, that was until I looked at Finn and that big goofy grin he was sporting and I unlinked my fingers with Quinn scared that he would think we were together. I walked back over to my seat and Quinn sat down next to me.

"Ok since Artie and Brittany have dropped out of the race I guess it's time to take it too a vote" Mr Shue announced handing all of us a piece of paper and a pen. I looked at the paper and pen and then over to Quinn who had noticed that I hadn't written anything yet.

"Sam what are you doing, why haven't you voted for us yet?"

"I can't Quinn" I said with embaressment

"Then who are you going to vote for? It better not be Rachel!" She looked angry

"No it's just... I just..." I stuttured but it wouldn't come out but thankfully she finally clicked

"I'm sorry Sam, here let me write that down for you" she leaned over and wrote on my paper Sam x Quinn, then she passed me this cute smile... I couldn't believe how sweet she was.

Mr Shuester collected everyones votes and sat down at the piano to count the votes.

"Well even though it looks like just about everybody voted for themselves, even those who didn't compete, we do have a winner... and the winner is... by two votes... Sam and Quinn!" Wow, we actually won! how was that possible I honestly thought everybody was going to vote for themselves but I looked over to Finn and he was looking straight at me and gave me one more of those cheesy sexy grins.

Quinn grabbed my hand and walked us to the front of the class as Mr Shuester handed me the voucher.

"This is so not a date" Quinn whispered to me.

So there we were sitting at Bread stix in one of those little booths, I had picked her up in my dads car and we had been sitting here for a couple of minutes without saying a word.

"You know i hear they don't even make these fresh, they fly them in frozen from some factory in the dominican republic" Quinn started talking about the bread sticks on the table to clearly try and break the ice

"Well it's got some pretty sweet waves down at the dominican, Hey hey hey" I used my sweet Matthew Mcconaughey impressions to help break the ice

"uhh..." new it she was speechless

"C'mon it's my Matthew Mcconaughey impression... C'mon"

"Does that work on the girls where your from? the impressions? the bad jokes? the... na'vi?

"I don't know I went to an all boys boarding school" What? she didn't like my Mcconaughey?

"Makes sense" She looked down at the table slightly embaressed for me so I decided to start the conversation

"Must be horrible, I think if I went through what you went through last year I would have transfered to a school on the moon or something... ok that didn't come out right, I mean your really brave to come back... I won't judge you or anything... I know what it's like having a secret your ashamed of..." Were was I going with this? I wasn't even thinking of what I was saying it just came out, I had started to feel so comfortable with Quinn; I almost felt as though I could tell her anything.

"Holy crap... so you are gay?" What! Was I really that obvious?

"What... no... not at all... when i found out I was moving here i wanted to seem cool you know... figured if i looked like Swazzy in point break people mite think i'm a surfer or something... I didn't think it through very clearly so... I put lemon juice in my hair... I would have got away with it aswell if it hadn't been for Kurt and his sixth sense"

There it was the typical deny deny deny, I had learnt to master the art at my last school before I stupidly came out... But Quinn was different or at least she acted different then anyone I had ever met before, she was kind.

"I think it looks cute"

"Really?"

"What are you doing?" I asked as she put the dinner voucher away

"We're not using that cause your paying" she answered

"Why?"

"Cause a gentlemen always pays on the first date" she said with a smile on her face and those sweet sweet eyes staring straight at me, the same look I had given to Finn earlier that day. I can't do this to her I thought, even if it detroys me again I'm not that kind of guy that can lead on a girl when clearly I know that I'm gay.

"Quinn, i'm sorry but I did lie a minute ago" I shyly said looking at my hands

"Lied? About what?"

"When I said I wasn't gay... I'm not saying I am gay... I've had a girlfriend and all... you know and I've slept with a girl or two..." I started going down a tangent of lies that completely blurred the line of truth for me

"Sam!" she kinda of yelled to get my attention

"Sam, are you gay?"

"...Yes" here it comes, my new life is over

"Well thanks for telling me before I let you kiss me..." the table went silent

"Please please Quinn don't tell anyone" I begged for her mercy

"Don't worry Sam, I'm not going to tell anyone... but I'm confused why don't you want anyone to know? And why did you try and kiss me?" she seemed to have a mixture of confusion and anger in her voice

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I wasn't trying to lead you on it's just I can't have my life destroyed because of this stupid thing..." Fuck my homo emotions I couldn't help it but I started to cry

"It's just... I thought if I landed the hottest girl at school... then no one would ever think that I'm gay... but I just couldn't do that to you..." I made out the words through my quiet sobs

"Why is it so important that people don't know that your gay?" she was trying to understand and I wanted to help her but I had never told anyone before.

"I can't Quinn, I haven't even told my parents..."

"I understand Sam but just know you can trust me and that I really don't care and in fact no-one in the Glee club would care, look at Kurt we all love him and he is flaming..." She was so sweet, I mustered up the courage and wiped the tears away from eyes

"...I think I've always had the feelings but I didn't realise until I finally acted upon them... He was my best friend at my old school, Jason... We were both on the football team together, we were inseperable; that was until we got drunk and I tried to kiss him... for the first couple of days he wouldn't even speak to me but then I tried to talk to him about it in the lockerroom..." I went silent

"Sam, it's ok..." She reassured me and I took a deep breath

"He told the whole team and they bet the shit out of me... I mean the turned my body black and blue..." The tears welled up again

"Sam?" she said with such concern in her voice

"I had to beg them not to call my parents and I hid until the holidays and I got to go home... I found a job for my father and got him an interview just to escape... there is no way I could do that again..." The tears were streaming down my face. Quinn rushed over to me and gave me the biggest hug.

"Sam... I'm so so sorry..."

We sat there for what seemed like forever until Quinn finally spoke

"I've got it!" she announced

"Got what?" I choked out

"Your going to be my boyfriend... In time"

"What?" I was completely thrown back

"Well it's what you wanted isn't it? You know to date the hottest girl in school?" she had the slyest little grin on her face

"I don't think I understand Quinn? especially with everything we've just been talking about..."

"Well clearly you can't fuck me but I think we can both get something out of this, you can hide your feelings until your ready and I can focus on myself without any boys hitting on me..." It didn't sound half bad

"But what about..."

"Don't stress the small things Sam trust me it will work, that is of course only if you want too" She placed her hand on my cheek and looked right into my eyes...

"Looks like I'm paying for dinner tonight... Lucky"

**So here is were I guess I have to go off were the show goes, I'm still planning on tying it in with the show so lets see what happens, please let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
